Memory In Hand
by TOMOYUINA
Summary: Selphie made Rinoa promise that whenever she loses her phone she had to add the person who found it and date them, which gave her more reason to not lose it. Squall and Seifer rivalry scale has escalated when Squall becomes Rinoa's bodyguard. Rated AU
1. Prologue

Tomo: Hi people! This is my first published fan fiction. So here's the prologue. This is obviously a Rinoa x Squall paring don't forget! . Hope you get intrigued.

*Youtube trailer: Memory In Hand [FFVII Fan Fic]*

_Italics = persons thoughts_

_

* * *

_

~The Prologue~

It is a quiet day in Balamb Garden. Everyone is in class, the instructors are as strict as usual and everything else just seems to be normal.

"HEEEY SQUALL!" screamed Selphie. Squall turns around and gives the energetic girl a bored look.

"What?" he says coldly. Selphie looks down at her shoes to avoid his cold eyes. She rocks back and forth, showing that she still has tons of energy. When she finally looks up she sees him walking away.

"HEY SQUAALLLL!" she shouted. Squall stood in place and waited for her approach. "You know Squall it's my birthday today and I just wanted to invite you to my party! You really should come! Please come? Please? I have free food!"

"Who said I wasn't going?" He replied and with a sigh he continued to walk down the main halls until he came across the library. He walked in and saw his rival leaving. Squall didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was there so he continued walking in but he was stopped by him anyway.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Seifer with a cocky smile on his face.

"To read, what else is there to do in a library?" replied Squall as he continued to press himself to enter the library. Just as he entered, Seifer ran in behind him and jumped in front of him.

"Are you calling me a dumbass? Anyways I was just wondering if a guy like you is going to an event…such as Selphie's party."

Squall didn't want to anything to him and so Seifer continued.

"Well if you are going, you better not get in my way when I charm the princess into sleepin—"

"Wait a princess is going to be at Selphie's party?" Squall seemed to question the fact that Selphie would know someone such as a princess.

"What? You interested in her? Well then I have a challenge…oh wait I don't. You're such a loser there's no way she'll even have eyes for you." laughed Seifer. He already entertained himself that there was no need to bother Squall anymore. The laughing man left the library, leaving Squall to have some peace.

_A princess? What is a princess doing at a party like Selphie's? _ Squall pondered. He takes out the latest issue of Weapons the magazine and looks at the featured weapon. He looks at it and feels discontent. The featured weapon was the princess' weapon. _This thing looks like a toy! This princess is still defenseless to me. _

Squall then got up and looked to see that it was the end of class for everyone. He then headed to his dorm only to see something he didn't expect at all. On his bed was a young woman sitting there in front of him. His eyes wondered and it then followed from her long legs to her lace covered panties. She had wrapped herself with his sheets. Once Squall was about to say something he was cut off when she stood up to reveal her topless body. She let down her long blonde hair which was constrained in a bun. The ends of her hair curled perfectly on her chest. She walked closer to Squall and let her body press against his.

"You like?" Quistis smiled.

* * *

Tomo: So whatcha think? I know pretty short for a prologue I suppose but I felt like was the perfect length.

Remember: Read and Review~


	2. Chapter I: Telephone

Tomo: Hi just wanted to remind people this is an M rated story tee hee but with some AU so if you're uncomfortable well gtfo. =_=; JUST KIDDING there's going to be a bar that initiates the rated AU scenes so skip it until you see another bar after it. I was up all night having so many ideas that I couldn't wait to update ^.^

_Italics = thoughts_

~~~~~~~~ = start of AU + end of AU

* * *

~Chapter I – Telephone~

"Quistis how the—back off!" Squall had stumbled. The blonde reached down to his belt but he grabbed her wrists for her to stop.

"You know I like it rough don't you." Quistis said roughly with an enticing look in her eyes. This actually isn't the first time Squall had an encounter with her like this. He was called to her dorm one day because she wanted to tell him she resigned from being an instructor to a student. Little did he know that Quistis planned something that was far from that topic. Nothing really happened on that day between them though. Squall simply rejected her offer but the girl kept on persisting. Eventually she became so frustrated that on the same day, she slept with Seifer.

Quistis was pushed back and fell onto his bed. With a smile on her face she looked at him with eyes of lust and longing. Squall acknowledges the fact she had a crush on him for many years now but all he felt for her was a professional relationship since she was an instructor. Now that she is a student like he is, he felt awkward.

"Quistis, I'm going to have to ask you leave. Now." He turned around and looked at his shoes, avoiding the sight of her. Even though he felt disgusted at her behavior, he couldn't help but think how perfect she looked, naked. She was the perfect blonde bombshell. Her hair was the perfect length, her legs are gorgeously long, and her breasts were as perky as those were large as ever. He could see why she would have a fan club. They would probably be fantasizing together on the sight he was seeing. He shook his head trying to discard the image in his mind. He was seeing the image of him feeling those legs and… he notices a feeling, the feeling that can be described as hot and bothered. He looked down at shoes only to notice himself being hard. _Crap! _He thought. _I should have focused more on kicking her out instead of wasting my time thinking of her and...No this is awkward. _He felt that he should calm himself down before Quistis noticed his throbbing member.

"Squall…I know you've been frustrated. You get worse and worse as each day goes by. That attitude of yours keeps getting worse when you do nothing with me." She said with a laugh. "You know it's true."

Squall didn't reply. He was focusing on calming himself down.

**Knock knock knock**

Someone was at the door. Squall turned to look at Quistis and she nodded.

"Fine I'll leave," she said as she was putting her clothes on. "But whenever you need to relax…" She then blatantly took his hand and placed it on her chest. "Just come to my dorm." She said with a wink and opened the door.

"Hi uh...Quistis." Zell mumbled nervously. She gave him a smile and left Squall's dorm. Squall let out a huge sigh of relief and sat down on his bed. "Dude did you screw her yet?" exclaimed Zell.

"No." replied Squall. "And never will." Zell looked confused. He couldn't understand way Squall would refuse to sleep with such a desirable young woman.

"Come on man! She's fucking HOT! She's actually not a whore you know. She only is after you and it's driving the fan club maaaaad!" shouted Zell. Squall ignored that statement and he place his hands behind his head and fell back onto his pillow.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

"Selphie wanted to check if you were coming to this party or not. She seemed to really want you there man. I mean she's going out of her way just to make sure you get there." Zell went to the door and leaned on it.

"Well if you leave I'll get changed faster and probably will get there faster too." Squall then got up and pointed at the door. Zell took the note and left the dorm.

Meanwhile, Selphie was freaking out about her decorations.

"Oh my god, oh my god! It's not finished yet!" she was so nervous that she had to sit down and calm herself but once she sat down she got up anyway.

"Look Selphie, my friends here can finish it for you."

"Really?" Selphie looked at the princess with a smile. She witnesses her guards decorating. "Aww you're the best!" The girls walked outside and enjoyed the garden that was filled with all kinds of flowers.

"Aww man! I lost my phone again!"

"Rinoa! You keep losing that thing like an old man is losing hair! Every time you lose that thing we always get in trouble trying to find it. Not only that but it's wasting money to keep buying the same most expensive phone more than 20 times! That's it!" Selphie took Rinoa by her hand and walked her to a bench and sat her down. "From now on, promise me this okay?"

"Promise you…? Promise what?" Rinoa questioned.

"I hope this gives you more motivation to keep your phone...ahem. Whenever you lose your cell phone, promise me that whoever finds it that you will add their number. Once that person finds it more than three times, you HAVE to date them." Selphie said with a big smile on her face.

"What? That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!" Rinoa shouted. She jumped up from the bench and continued to walk down the path viewing the plants. "I'll never lose my phone to the same person three times…"

"Yeah so I don't see why can't you promise me this. If you're so sure that you won't then promise me. Otherwise I'll just think you'll always lose your phone and will never date anyone until your father makes and arrange marriage and-"

"Alright, alright I promise." Rinoa link her pinky with Selphie's and they both gave each other a tight hug.

"Come on lets head back before people show up! Also there's someone I want you to meet!" Selphie smiled and dragged Rinoa along with her.

"Someone you want me to meet? Who?"

"It's a surprise!"

Few minutes later, people arrived at the party. Surely enough, Seifer arrive with a big scene that causes attention.

"Seifer here, the party just started."

Everyone was dancing and the people who were there for the free food well, they ate all they can. Music was blaring loud and everyone enjoyed it. As the bass kept pumping Rinoa seemed bored.

"Selphie just ditched me now I'm bored." She said to herself. She decided to walk outside into the garden again and take in the fresh evening air. She turned around and bumped into someone and the force was so hard she fell back on her butt. "Hey! Apologize!" She looked up to a bored looking young man. She got up on her own and pointed at his face. "When you see a lady on the ground you help her! How rude are you?"

"Sorry. Not my fault you ran into me."

"Ran into you? I just turned around you—"Rinoa stopped to look at his face. She put her hand down and stared right into his eyes. The silent man notices her eyes soften and looked at her confused. Rinoa saw her own reflection in his light blue eyes. The color was so entrancing and she knows she's such a sucker for blue eyes. She then notices how harsh his eyes are. She then looked down to his neck and then his upper body. She realizes he is in really good shape.

"Hello?" He said in a confused state. '

"Sorry. Um…Jerk!" She pushed him away and ran pass him. She headed indoor to look for Selphie. She didn't know why she ran, but she felt the need to. She saw an empty seat near the punch bowl and sat down to think. _Why did I just run from him? He's so cool looking and so handsome. Am I this afraid of boys? No, I think I'm afraid to fall in love. _

"Hey are you the Princess?" Seifer asked. "You really look beautiful, so I'd assume you are."

"Oh how flattering." She replied. "I am a princess, but please call me Rinoa." She continued to be in thought and ignored his presence.

"Hey you look bored, how about we dance?" He offered. Rinoa took a second look at him and saw his blonde hair.

"Sure, why not."

The two danced to a fast pace song with everyone else. Soon enough people had some drinks and the dance became a grind fest. Rinoa had a couple but unknowingly to her, she's a bit of a light weight.

"Hey you want some fresh air, it's getting too hot in here." said Seifer with a grin. He tried his best to look so desirable that it got the attentions from all the girls around him.

"Sure. Okay." The two headed out the main entrances and stood in front of the doors. Rinoa dizzily lean on the door and thought: _He's such a nice man…Hope I get to be friends with him soon. Mmm He's kind of dreamy. _

Seifer notices the princess giggling and he smirked. He leaned in to kiss her. He's closing in slow, and surely he could just feel those lips being soft.

"Hey Seifer! What are you doing here? I thought Selphie didn't invite you!" Zell interrupted. Seifer turn to the annoying loudmouth and Rinoa then threw up behind him. "Whoa…that's gross. Hey she's the princess!"

"Arghhh could you get lost you freak!" Seifer shouted at him. Zell stormed off and Seifer looked back at the princess and hoped to god she didn't just spew on his clothes. "You alright, Rinoa?"

"Y-Yeah, woo I feel better now. Okay Seeya!" She headed inside.

"Wait where you going?"

"I'm going to wash up. I just threw up on the floor." She said and left him.

"Damn it. Well, might as well party still." Seifer decided and head inside but he stumbles upon a voluptuous blonde. "Well isn't it the Squall obsessed whore." He said while slapping her in the ass.

"I am not whore and you know that." Quistis replied. She looked at him in disgust. "Leave me alone." Seifer joined her in her dancing and went up behind her.

"You bored?" Seifer smirked.

"What do you think?"

~~~~~Moments later in the upstairs empty hallway, Seifer suckled her neck, having Quistis to let out a moan uncontrollably. Seifer undid her hair and yanked on the ends of her hair and forcibly kissed her. Their tongues playing rough with each other as Quistis gently dug her nails in his neck having Seifer to let out a small groan. He then felt up her body and roughly grabbed her closer. Quistis hastily unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

"Ahh…you're so hot." He let out and letting her go. She then went down to reveal his throbbing member and took it by her mouth. A loud groan escaped his lips as she went up and down sucking his cock so hard. Seifer then undid her top and with one finger snapped off her bra. Quistis then removed her panties but kept her skirt on. She then continued her teasing and giving him such pleasure. Seifer then took a handful of her breast and with his fingers he pinches her nipple, flicking it too, making her moan as she's sucking him. The two could not handle it anymore and so Quistis stopped and straddled herself on top of him. Seifer placed his hands on her hips and slowly forcing her on his member. Once he entered it made Quistis gasp and moan. They both kept going at it until Seifer took control and shove her against a wall. He then re-entered and hit Quistis' core.

"Ahh! Oh...Seifer…" Her moans were getting louder and louder and he couldn't help but let out a groan. Once he did she climaxed and he then gave it another thrust and he finished.~~~~~

Squall stood there, in the garden feeling confused about the situation he was just in. _Why did she just run away? Am I that scary? _He notices and flashing light on the floor near him. He went down to see what it was and it was a pink cell phone. _That's the most girlish thing I've ever seen. _He picked it up and kept it in his pocket. He took a deep breath and he loved the scent of the garden air. He turned around to see Selphie crying. He walked up to her and she got up and embraced him so tight, it felt like she wanted to crush his bones.

"Oh Squall! Men are cruel! At least you're not like most guys who are players around here!" She cried. She gestured at Irvine who was flirting with two girls. "It's not fair! He says he likes me then goes off and likes 300 other girls."

"Could you let go now?" said Squall uneasily. Selphie let him go and cried even more.

"Sorrryyyy! I'm just sooo upset!" She sobbed. Squall then patted her head as if she was some child. _I have no idea what to do. _

"It's going to be ok? Um…just go talk to Zell I'm pretty sure he'll help you more than I can." He assured and Selphie nodded and moved out of his way. Squall then headed to the bathroom hall but he notices and girl passed out on the floor. He kneels down and shook her shoulder. "Hey are you alright?" The girl replied with a mumble. Annoyed, Squall decided to leave. Just when he took a step away the girl grabbed his arm and pulled him down towards her. "H-Hey!"

"Eh hehe you have pretty eyes" she smiled then closed her eyes. She then opened them and thought Squall was someone else she encountered. "Ahh! Security! He's going to rape me!" she spoke into a mini walkie talkie.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. Soon thereafter the guards arrived by motorcycles and instantly confronted Squall.

"There he is, get him!" The guards then rushed to pummel Squall.

"Wait! Aw fuck it." Moments passed and every guard was out cold except one. Because of this happening the people cleared out.

"Ok ok, so you didn't try to rape our princess." said the last guard. The guard went up to Rinoa and carried her over his shoulder. "Okay princess, time to go home."

"Wait she's a princess?" questioned Squall. He then remembered she was the girl who just ran off. As he was about to say something else, the guard place Rinoa in a limo and took off.

"Eh? What happened?" Selphie hollered. Quistis walked down the stairs and looked around, noticing everyone is gone.

"Seems like the party ended? Anyways happy birthday Selphie, I left your gift on the table there. I'll be heading back to garden." She walked by Squall and gave him a wink and left. Zell ran in shouting.

"Dude! There were guards! And they try to beat up Squall cause they thought he was going to rape the princess but then he beat them up and said he didn't so they took the princess home!"

"Zell, calm down. It wasn't that exciting." Squall remarked.

"Whoa wait. They thought Squall here was going to rape the princess? Hah that is really funny" laughed Seifer as he went down the stairs. Selphie hit Squall on the arm.

"You pervert! How could you try to do that to Rinoa?"

"Hey I didn't do it." Squall sighed. He decided to help clean up the mess people in the main floor. Selphie noticed and started helping Squall. Zell was sick of being ignored so he decided to help out too. Seifer left thinking he'll let the losers clean up the mess. As he left Rinoa's extra guards clean the entire place.

Everyone went back to their dorms in garden. They're either studying or sleeping at this time. Squall was getting ready to sleep but he notice something was vibrating in his jacket pocket. He went to go check it out and pulled the girly cell phone out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey you! That's my cell phone you're talking to! I want it back so seeya tomorrow!" giggled a girl.

"W-wait where—" before he could say anything, she hung up. Squall laid down on his bed and as usual he's having deep thoughts. Suddenly he got up and looked into his jacket.

"Where's my cell phone?"

* * *

Tomo: How was that? The first chapter on "Memory In Hand" At the party the characters were wearing casual clothing, or clothing you would see people wear at a party. Hopefully the AU part wasn't too bad .

Please read and review~ 3 ^_^


	3. Chapter II: Wait a Minute

Tomo: Hi everyone. Note that I do try to keep these characters in character but I am putting them in a modern dramatic high school feel. Also because I feel an intense need to make a video representing this story; (how I really envisioned it) I will be making some videos representing some parts of the story. ^_^ Alrighty enjoy~!

_Italics = thoughts_

_

* * *

_~Chapter II – Wait a minute~

Squall tried and tried but to no avail he could not sleep. He couldn't help but wonder where his cell phone would be. He also couldn't help to think that the girl who called him was Rinoa. _Rinoa…?_ He thought. _Rinoa the princess. She's certainly not princess like. _Then it occurred to him. He looked at the pink cell phone and saw the number that recently called it. It was **his** number. Finally, settled down knowing he had a conclusion. He looked at the ceiling and soon enough the silent Squall fell asleep.

"Hey…" she called out to him. Squall could barely recognize the voice. He then felt a warm embrace. He wasn't so sure who it was but he knew it wasn't Quistis, but something about this person seems too familiar to him. He tried to move but couldn't. He looked at the person, trying to make out who it was. He noticed a woman with short hair and all he could see was a green shawl.

"Sis!" He cried out. She let go off him and started to drift away.

"Memory…" She said, and surely it echoed through his mind. Once he started going after her, she disappeared.

"Sis!" he repeated. Squall tripped and fell forward. He recovered and looked up to see a girl with wings. "Angel?" He slipped out. The girl shook her head and raised her pointer finger towards her face. Squall couldn't make out who it was but he could see her smile. He then felt a bit warm. To him, her smile was inviting. She extended her other arm and reached out to Squall. Squall didn't feel the need to accept her hand. He felt confused and angry at himself for not understanding anything. He looked up again and noticed something was in her hand this time. "What's this?" He questioned. She didn't reply. He tried to make out what the object was but it was too radiant to look at.

**BEEP BEEP**

Squall suddenly sat up and slammed his alarm clock. He looked down and covers his head with his hands. He then ruffled his hair in confusion. _All of this doesn't make any sense. Well a dream is just a dream _he decided and discarded his thoughts about the dream.

"Ohairo~!"

Squall looked up to see someone right up in his face. He backed away slowly and the girl kept getting closer, so close that he could just see right through her eyes. He then remembered those same eyes last night when the girl bumped into him. He kept moving back until he hit the wall. The girl leaned in closer.

"Hmmmmmm…" She looked at him with interest. She then back away from him and sat on his bed. She then lifted his cell phone and held it towards her face. "Is this yours?" Squall then reached out for it but she quickly hid it behind her back. "Uh uh!"

"What are you doing here in my room?" he questioned while scratched the back of his head.

"That's my secret. So Mr. imsocool where's my phone?" she mocked him by crossing her arms the same time he did. Squall pulled out her phone from his jacket and held it. She then held his phone out to him. Squall again tried to grab it but failed when she pulled it back from him. She giggled and she simply asked, "So what's your name?"

"Squall Leonhart." He said in a flat tone.

"My name is Rinoa Heartilly. Please don't call me princess." She said while starring at her shoes.

"Could I have my phone now?"

"Nope!" She jumped off his bed and put her hands behind her back. She then leaned down to see Squall eye to eye. "You have to apologize to me about last night."

"Whatever." Squall felt too tired to even comprehend anything at the moment. "Just give me my phone back."

"You want it? Come get it." Rinoa then started to head to the door, slowly.

"Whatever."

"Hey! At least try to be more…I don't know. Something!" She exclaimed. Squall got up and held his hand out, a sign for her to give his phone back. "Nooope I'm not satisfied with your behavior Mr. imsocool."

"Whatever. I'll just get a new one." He remarked. That statement made Rinoa really lose a bit of her patience.

"Fine. WHATEVER." She mocked and left his dorm and slammed the door. Neither of the two had their phones returned. Squall felt discontent about this weekend and he just sat on his bed about to doze off again. _Why do I feel so tired? _He wondered. He shook his head and stood up to get into his usual outfit. Once he was finished, another one had intruded.

"Morning Squall!" Selphie smiled as she waved at him. Squall did not reply. He simply leaned on a wall and looked at her, waiting for her to say something to him. "Um, I was wondering if you've seen the princess?"

"She just invaded my privacy a moment ago." He grumbled.

"Oh? Darn it, I've just missed her." Said Selphie, which almost sounded like it was scripted. Squall gave her a questioning look. "Oh well! Hey Squall…Hehehe," she giggled.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with the upcoming Garden Festival. You don't have to perform or anything, I just need tough guys like you to do tough things." She looked at him and noticed the disinterest on his face. "Oh please? This festival means a lot to me! I know I've been asking a lot lately but I really want help with this…please?" She begged.

Squall looked at her then at the ceiling. He sighed and replied, "Sure. You really have dedication."

"Yay!" She jumped at him and gave him a tight hug.

"Let go."

"Oh, sorry. Hehe I'm just so happy!" Just like that, she hopped out of his dorm.

Squall had suspicion about why the two girls decided to enter his dorm uninvited. Why did they want to see him? He felt that their reasons where too simple; then again, the female mind was too complex for him to understand in the first place. Trying to prevent a headache, Squall stop thinking so much about it and finally was ready to head out.

Currently in the Quad, huge news went around about the famous daughter of Julia (the successful musician) was in Balamb Garden.

"Yo did you hear that Rinoa is here?" Zell called out in surprise.

"No need to shout it chicken-wuss." said Seifer. "I don't need any more people getting in my way."

"Rinoa this, Rinoa that. I wish she stopped getting so much attention already." Quistis snarled. "I mean she's a princess and a pop princess as well. What's next? Queen of popularity? That is my title and she'll never take that from me."

"Um, excuse me? Could I sit here?"

"Yeah yeah." Quistis replied. She then turned to see Seifer and Zell starring straight behind her. "What now?" She turned to see Rinoa smiling.

"Um I am guessing you guys are Selphie's friends right? I just wanted to chill here for a bit till she shows up."

"Well you are welcome to relax with me anytime." smirked Seifer which made Rinoa laugh a bit.

"Are you going to sing for us today?" Zell asked.

"Maybe…" Rinoa looks down at her shoes. Zell started to feel the rush, the rush he gets when he likes someone. He then notices his uncontrollable leg shaking.

"Zell, do you need to go?" Quistis asked.

"N-No."

"Wow the chicken is so scared he's about to piss himself?" chuckled Seifer.

"Shut up!" Zell quickly got up and left. As he was leaving Selphie joined the crew.

"What is up with him?"

"I think he needed to pee?" Rinoa tilted her head to the side and watched Zell leave. Selphie gave Rinoa a hug and sat down next to her. "So I tried returning his cell phone but he was too much of a jerk."

"Who's the jerk?" Seifer questioned.

"Squall, who else would it be?" said Quistis. Seifer's eyes turned harsh. _That loner boy met her? This is going to be a bit tougher than I thought. _Seifer pondered.

"He always finds some way to get in my way." He quietly spoke. It was not audible for everyone to hear but Rinoa questioned his concerned look on his face.

"Something the matter Seifer?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh no, it nothing really. It's just that Squall is a type of guy who doesn't give a damn about anyone's feelings. I'd stay away from him if I were you." Seifer made sure he made himself presentable to Rinoa; by being friendly and 'nice.'

Rinoa then laughed. Everyone had a questionable look on their faces. She noticed their reaction and laughed even more.

"May I ask what's so funny?" Quistis asked.

"Oh sorry, it's just that he said it like I was planning to date him and I am most certainly not!" laughed Rinoa. Soon, Seifer join in on the laughing. Quistis felt a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't figure it out but she is most defiantly not happy. She then got up and left. "Are people always busy around here?"

"24/7 people have some things to do." Selphie replied. She then had an idea for her Garden Festival. "Hey Rinoa, could I ask you to do a tiny favor for me?" She smiled widely. Rinoa sighed and already knew what Selphie was thinking.

"Yes I'll perform for your Festival." She sighed.

"Wow you're pretty submissive." Seifer said seductively in a playful manner. Rinoa then hit him on his arm. "Never mind then." He smirked.

"You're such a flirt you know that?" Rinoa giggled. Selphie then had a concerned look on her face and grabbed Rinoa's arm.

"Rin? Could I speak to you for a moment?" Selphie then dragged Rinoa away into an area where they could talk privately, without her consent.

"Hey what was that for? I was having fun. Seifer is such a ni–"

"Nice player? Yeah." Selphie cut her off.

"Ooh? My type." She brushed off. She then turned away from Selphie but Selphie stopped her from going.

"Rinoa, remember who you are. You are a princess, and pop star and you are extremely pretty. Seifer is the kind of player who wants a trophy girlfriend and keeps his huge reputation as a player. He's no good. I am just warning you." Selphie then sighed and changed the subject. "So what exactly happened with Squall?"

Rinoa rolled her eyes and sighed. She crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember the moment. "He wasn't fun. I tried the 'come and get it' thing but he didn't play along so we didn't get our phones back cause he's so much of a jerk." Selphie then laughed and placed her hand on Rinoa's shoulder.

"Look, I told you bothering him right when he wakes up was not a good idea."

"But it worked in 'Prince Stonehart!'" Rinoa squealed out.

"That drama is so unrealistic; you should know that things don't work out like that in real life." With that being said, Rinoa sighed and turned to towards the place Seifer was. He was no longer in sight. Rinoa felt disappointed and turned to see Selphie. The two headed off and Selphie gave Rinoa and grand tour.

Zell who nervously left the Quad headed to the library. He went straight to the desk in the back and sat down then sighed.

"I should have listened to myself when I said I was going to like Rinoa the moment I meet her." Zell then smacked his head with his palm and then lay back on the chair. He looked up to see Squall staring down at him. "Whoa!" He then fell back but he quickly tries to recover as fast as possible. He stood up and brushed dirt off his knees. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to take out a book. So I heard from people that you nearly piss your pants? Your cowardness has gotten worse." said Squall.

"I didn't freaking piss my pants for crying out loud!" shouted Zell. He was then quickly shushed by everyone. "My leg was shaking and I was just nervous when I saw Rinoa."

_She's still here? _Squall thought. "Do you know why she's here?"

"I don't know. She's seems to be really good friends with Selphie so I guess she might be visiting. That or she'll perform here in Balamb Garden," said Zell as he scratched the back of his head.

"Perform? Perform what?"

"WHAT?" Zell exclaimed, again he was shushed. "Don't you know? Rinoa is a pop sensation!" He whispered loudly. "Have you been living under a fucking rock to not know about it or heard Rinoa singing?"

"I have better things to do then to listen to some pop star that is bratty." Squall remarked. Zell gave him the 'wtf' look and Squall simple gave Zell the 'whatever' look. With that Squall left Zell to do whatever he was doing. As he headed out the library he heard loud music coming from the Quad. He walked in to see a large crowd in front of the stage. Squall then noticed Selphie dancing on stage. As the music stopped Selphie took a microphone and spoke.

"Hi everyone, I have a special guest this wonderful Saturday! Introducing Rinoa! Just dancing to 'Wait a Minute.'" The moment she said Rinoa the crowd screamed. Squall leaned on the wall and observed the princess getting ready. _Might as well see this 'pop star,' _he thought.

The music started. Rinoa had already got the whole crowd to clap along with the song in the beginning. About few seconds after she started dancing. It was full of powerful movement and it gave a lot of attention to her hips. She was getting more and more into the music. Her music technicality was spot on and Squall could help but commend the girl for her talent. Few moments later it ended.

"That's all for today! You'll see more at the Garden Festival! So buy your tickets today!" Selphie smiled. The crowd then cheered and then dispersed. Just as Squall was about to leave as well he was knocked down. Rinoa and Squall quickly got up and Rinoa said;

"Ooh sorry! I—"

"You!" They said at the same time.

"Meanie!"

"Whatever." Squall replied. "Brat." He mumbled under his breath.

"Arggh you are sooo…you know what? Forget it. I shouldn't be wasting my time." Rinoa then sassily walked by him making sure the attention went to her ass. Squall fell for it but quickly looked at his feet as soon as he knew what he was doing.

"So you two met huh?" Selphie giggled.

"She broke in my room." Squall remarked.

Meanwhile at the dormitory, Seifer stood in front of Squall's dorm room. He got in and quickly went towards his desk. He carefully looked through the drawers. Nothing special was there in his opinion. Seifer noticed a scrunched up pillow and searched it. Still wasn't what he was looking for. _I need to find something that would eliminate him from Rinoa's mind. _He then saw Squall's coat hanging and check the pockets. He pulled out a pink cell phone.

"What's this?" Seifer knew what he was holding. In his hand was the most expensive phone made for the princess only. He placed it in his pocket and grinned. _There is no chance in hell Rinoa will have any interest in him anymore._

"She's mine now."

"Who's yours now?"

Seifer quickly turned around to see an angry Quistis at the door.

"You." He said playfully.

* * *

Tomo: Woo… XD

Ohairo = ohaiyo + herro = ohairo

Wait a minute by the pussycat dolls feat. timbaland

There is a trailer on youtube for this fan fic

Please RNR! X.X


	4. Chapter III: Mixed

_Italics = thoughts_

_'Italics' = another persons thoughts_

* * *

~Chapter III – Mixed

"So how was the party Squall? Did you have fun?" Selphie smiled and giggled at his expression.

"It was fine." Squall replied. He then leaned on a wall, arms crossed, and watched everyone in the room interact with each other. Selphie walked by him and sighed.

"You know, one day you'll stop being so distant."

Squall gave her a questionable look and she smiled in return. She then left and Squall stood there, alone. He then decided to head just outside of Balamb Garden. No one was around and so Squall decided to sit down on a bench and tried to relax. Everything in his surroundings seemed very calm. The silence certainly gave him a sense that he was able to talk to himself since no one was in sight. He then stretched his back and laid down on the bench staring blankly at the slow moving clouds. Seconds later, a sharp unexplainable pain went through his forehead unexpectedly. He quickly sat up and placed his palm on his forehead.

"My head...feels like it's splitting." Squall then closed his eyes, concentrating on getting rid of the pain.

"Squall." said a familiar voice.

"What?" He looked around and no one was in sight. '_Squall...'_ "Who's there?" Squall stood up but sat back down because of a searing pain on his forehead. "Ugh!"

_'Squall, I am currently speaking to you through your thoughts.'_

"My thoughts?" he said aloud. _Can you hear me? _He thought.

_'Yes, I can. Squall I just wanted to tell you that soon you'll be in danger. I don't know exactly yet but right now you need to protect a young woman and your ring is the key.'_

_Ring...? _Squall took a second to examine his ring, he couldn't recall what it was called at the moment considering the searing pain was distracting him.

_'I don't have much time. This is only the beginning. Good bye, Squall.'_

"Wait!" Squall shook his head and the pain was gone. He then looked at the sky and watched the clouds moving at the same pace it was moving before. _That voice...Sis? _Squall headed inside the Garden. Once Squall was about to push the door open with such force, he knocked someone over since the door was already opened before him. Squall began to feel a headache coming. The other person groaned in pain. As soon as he was getting up, he was slapped and fell to the side and his face landed on a part that was extremely warm.

"A-Ah!" She felt herself being red and quickly kicked him away. Squall sat up in silence and looked at the person. He sighed, rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with that person.

"Pervert! Aren't you going to help me up? I am a princess you know." Rinoa remarked while shaking the stinging sensation off of her hand. She then told herself it was an accident after all.

"Thought you had the ability to get up yourself, but apparently you are disabled. I apologize." He said sarcastically. He lent out a hand and she took it. To his surprise he pulled her up and the two are standing. Rinoa looked at Squall and smiled. Squall noticed and turned away. "What?"

"Oh nothing! You just have a wonderful red mark on your cheek." She smiled.

"Whatever." They said at the same time. He wanted to comment something about her scent but that would be going too far. Squall smiled to himself and walked forward, Rinoa laughed a bit. She then followed him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing...you know, after five minutes of meeting you, I already know your personality. Funny how we keep running into each other huh?" She giggled to herself and her mind kept on wondering. When she decided to check where Squall was going, she couldn't spot him out anymore. "I lost him?"

Meanwhile, in Squall's dorm room. Quistis walked towards Seifer, questioning his motives.

"Look, I am just here to leave Squall a nice present, why can't you believe that?"

"I may be blonde, but I am not dumb. I know you and Squall have this rivalry going on. To be honest, it kind of makes you hot." Quistis replied. Seifer ignored the woman and left the room and so did she.

"Hey could you stop following me around, you're ruining my rep here."

"What rep?" With that she turned to head for the cafeteria. Seifer took out the phone from his pocket and examined the details of the phone.

"Most girly phone I'd ever seen." He commented. He then put it away and saw Rinoa and Selphie talking to the headmaster. He headed towards them and gave Rinoa a surprising greeting, a kiss to the hand.

"Oh my." Selphie gasped.

"Um..Seifer. H-Hello." Rinoa felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she knew she was blushing, a lot.

"My, Seifer. You've become such a gentlemen. No doubt in my mind how you are able to swoon a lot of the ladies here in Balamb." The headmaster commented.

"Headmaster Cid, you know it is in my policy to treat women how they deserved to be treated." He looks at Rinoa with a grin. Rinoa could not help but to smile a little. The headmaster then directed Rinoa to follow him to his office, leaving Selphie and Seifer alone. Selphie glared at Seifer. "Whats the matter Selphie? Are you jealous?" He laughed.

"No way in hell am I going to let you play Rinoa Seifer!" She gave him a harsh, cold look in her eyes. Seifer pulled on Selphie's arm and pulled her in an embrace.

"Don't worry, I won't leave her like I did when I left you after that night." He smirked. She gave out a bit of a hateful growl. He then caressed her back and gave out a slight snicker as he spoke. "You know Sefie, you have the nicest legs out of all the women in Balamb." Seifer pulled her closer. "Wanna do it again?" He whispered in her ear. Selphie broke out of the embrace and attempted to slap him but he caught her hand. He let her go and she walked away without saying a word. Seifer laughed and turned around to see Squall leaning on a wall watching him.

"Done playing with girls Seifer?"

"Who asked you to comment puberty boy?" Seifer laughed. Squall stood on his feet and walked away but Seifer stopped him. "You met Rinoa?"

"Why? You haven't?"

Squall's snide comment made Seifer tick and he grabbed Squall by his shirt pulling him roughly close.

"Listen here you piece of shit. If you get in my way again, you will be out of my way...permanently." Seifer snarled and breathed heavily on Squalls face. Squall grabbed Seifer's shirt,

"Out of my face." and shoved him far back.

"Remember that puberty boy." Seifer smirked and walked off.

Squall's eyes followed the reckless man and noticed something flashing in his pocket. _The idiot doesn't even notice his cell phone ringing. _Then he noticed the color of the light changes. _Seifer doesn't even have that function on his cell phone. _Squall kept on thinking about it. He just had this small suspicion but later decided Seifer just bought a new cell phone. Then, almost immediately his other cellphone he had rang.

"Hello?" He answered the call.

"Is this Squall Leonhart?"

"Yes."

"This is Xu calling on a request from the headmaster. He wants you to report to him immediately."

"Why couldn't you just call from the intercom?" Squall questioned.

"This is a private and personal matter that will remain classified to everyone except for certain personnel that require this knowledge. In other words, no one should know about you reporting to us for a reason."

"Alright, be there in two minutes." He hung up and headed to the third floor.

Squall entered a room and didn't feel comfortable with what he was seeing. The headmaster was smiling and there were two bodyguards and a familiar General. Squall gave a formal salute and greeting.

"I am Squall Leonhart. Currently a graduating student in Balamb Garden."

"I'm General Caraway. I have a...well personal request." Squall was rather feeling odd about the situation. _Personal request? What does Galbadia's most important general want with me? _He thought.

"You see Squall, I found that your academics and combat skills are skills to not be ignored." Said the headmaster.

"Have I failed?" Squall questioned as it showed how much of a pessimist he was.

"No no! It is far from that!" The headmaster chuckled. "Squall your grades are high and your combat skills are superb! Please make this a secret but you surpass the current top student."

"Thank you sir." Squall replied. Relieved and feeling a bit happy for himself, he let a little smile appear on his face. _Currently better than Seifer I see, I can get use to this. _"So what is the request you have for me?"

"Well, since headmaster Cid suggested you, the request is to guard my daughter as she is attending this school." The General examined the expression Squall had on his face. He notice it was went from being a little happy to being neutral again.

"So a bodyguard?" Squall didn't like the sound of that. The definition of bodyguard to him was babysitting.

"I know you haven't graduated yet as a SeeD but we thought this job is best suited for a person with your calibur." Said the headmaster.

_So they thought I'd make a great babysitter... _Squall tried to hide his usual irritated expression.

"I saw your courses and you are in need of an extracurricular you know."

"So you decided that baby- I mean body-guarding was the perfect extracurricular activity for me to have?"

"Think about it Squall. This will be way more interesting and less boring for you than a book club or something right? You also do need some sort of activity for you to graduate Squall." The headmaster suggested.

"I will pay you by the hour. I really want you to be my daughter's bodyguard. It her first time attending a public school and she needs protecting!" Said the General.

"Alright, alright I will bodyguard your daughter. So where is she?" Squall was now ever irritated at people. He then saw the headmaster gestured to Xu to bring in the General's daughter. Squall watched her closely as she opened the door to reveal a girl in blue. Squall's irritation level grew even more and he felt the extreme need to punch a gigantic hole in the wall. He watched her point at him in dismay.

"YOU?" She exclaimed and rushed to her father's side.

"You are asking me, to bodyguard her? This really is babysitting." Squall groaned in agony.

"You two met?" General Caraway asked.

"Well at Selphie's party, we just ran into each other." Rinoa smiled then mumbled to herself. "Literally..."

"Oh Squall, I also request you tutor this young lady as well. She is very new to the school courses after all." The headmaster smiled feeling as if he started a new beautiful friendship. Little did he notice the obvious dislike they had for each other currently.

"Well I have things to do. I feel better knowing a guy like you can guard my daughter. I will give you more details later in a letter tomorrow." The General gave Squall a pat on the shoulder and waved good bye to Rinoa and left.

"Why do you have to be my bodyguard. It's just not right. If it was Seifer though..." She then smiled and giggled. Squall who was annoyed at the very mention of Seifer, went up to the headmaster.

"Can Seifer take my place. I really do not have the time or patience to babysit such a spoiled brat." Squall mumbled.

"Now now, you need this remember Squall? Besides General prefer it if it was you anyways." Headmaster patted Squall on the head and saw that he was having a don't touch me expression. With that Squall and Rinoa left and stood in the elevator alone.

"Why do you have to put it as babysitting anyways. I am not a child you know." Rinoa grumbled.

"You act like one." Squall replied. _How the hell did I get into this? _

"Look, I hate this as much as you do. So we can at least try to be nice to one another okay? Let's start over! My name is Rinoa Heartilly!" Rinoa stuck her hand out of him to shake. Squall looked at it in question. "Come on, it's just a hand."

Suddenly, the elevator came into a rough stop which cause major turbulence. Rinoa tripped on her blue duster and Squall caught her before she fell. The two looked around and the elevator wasn't moving at all.

"Looks like were stuck." Squall remarked. He then looked down to see Rinoa holding onto him tightly. "You can let go now." With that being said she did and she shook her head.

"Sorry about that...I was kind of scared." She then look down and point her fingers together avoiding to see the look on his face.

"Hey anyone in here?" A voice from the intercom scared them both. Squall went to press the button to talk.

"Yes, two people. Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly." He replied.

"Okay thanks for answering. So It'll take up to 30 minutes to get you guys moving alright? You won't fall or anything it's just that the door that is open in the first floor and won't make the elevator move. So we will have to fix that first."

"Alrighty then." Squall then stretch his back and laid on the floor next to Rinoa who is sitting.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking a nap. Tell me when they're done." Squall then closes his eyes.

"Hey! You can't just sleep! Your suppose to guard me!" Rinoa constantly poke Squall on the same spot hoping he'll get up. Suddenly she heard snoring. "Wow he's actually asleep. What a jerk." Rinoa then examined his face. "How...vulnerably cute looking." She giggled. Rinoa couldn't help but think her encounter with Seifer and how it made her feel. She sighed and kept on smiling to herself. She then placed her hand on her right hand, the hand that Seifer kissed. _He is such a gentlemen. _She then thought how it feel like if he kissed her. The thought just made her want to squeal and kind of unbearable to think about. _Alright! I need practice before I kiss him! Hmm..._ She then eyed Squall's lips. _Well he is asleep...and there's no harm in a tiny-not-meaningful kiss right? _ Slowly, Rinoa placed her finger tips on his lips, feeling how soft they were. She then shivered a bit. She really didn't want herself to be attracted to Squall. She just wanted to stick with a man that she thinks would be right for her persona, Seifer. Rinoa then leaned in ready to place her lips on his. She kept on thinking, _Seifer...Seifer...Seifer..._ with that in mind she went for it and felt the warmth inside her growing. She then imagines herself kissing Seifer, romantically. She sees herself slowly opening her eyes who she kissed in her imagination. She envisioned Squall smiling at her. Having that in mind she pulled away and shook her head. _No no no! Seifer not Squall! _She opened her eyes to reality and saw Squall laying there, awake.

"What were you doing?"

* * *

Tomo: Wooot late update yeah? Sorry about that X.x had major writers block but I have tons of ideas now thanks to a bunch of friends! So many mysteries to unravel bwahaha. Please RnR! ^.^


End file.
